Duo's patient
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Hi This is my very first story on cid duo and ever, I try to explain their chemistry and there is entry of one new person in the story which has been taken from old case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-**

Friends- it was named as- **Jab duo bane doctor** before….now I did some changes…nd upload it again…as I did lots of mistakes in previous one…plz avoid it if u already read this. Thanks…

Hi Guys-it's my very first story on Duo and I tried my best to show what I want to show and what I imagine.

**Set four years back- 2008.**

**Chapter 1**

**Duo's patient-**

**Abhi and Daya in Qualis-**

**Time- 8 pm…**

**Daya-** on driving seat and abhi sitting beside him. They were passing through sunsaan rasta… it was dark night… cold outside…

**Abhi **- Daya yaar shukr hai haemin 2 din us bureau se to chutkara milega…

**Daya (concern tone)**- haan Boss ye to hai… lekin hum yahan ja rahe hain wahan bhi sab asaan nai hoga...Hame 2 din tak wahi guzara karna hoga…He saw Abhijeet nd both keep silence for sometime…

_**Daya starts to sing- So gya….ye jahan…so gya aasmaan…Abhi was enjoying…**_

After some time….they saw a man running on the road … and two men were running after him… (may be) to kill him…

**Daya** press the brake with full force…that man who was running first he sudden cross the road and enters in jungle inside…that two men were chasing him too. It's all happen in minutes.

Daya and Abhi looked stunned what they saw… without wasting a minute they both ran after them with torches in their hands and that persons-

**Abhijeet shouts-** hey ruk jao nai to goli maar doonga…. Chod do use…

And than they both heard a painful scream…. They saw each other and were predicting kya hua hoga…

They move ahead nd saw- A boy of 24-25 yrs. of age was fell on ground nd he was in severe pain and was shivering badly with pain, fear and cold…Two men who was following him disappear in dark…

Daya reach to him and try to hold him…jaise hi usne us ladke ko haath lagaya to usne apne aap ko us se chuda liya aur daya ko dhakka diya…and said- plz mujhe jaane do choro mujhe…both were shocked to see him in this condition and they recognise him too…it was Nimos (black dressed guy from Mysterious mask).

**Abhi told Daya -** ye to wahi hai…is halat mein? Yahaan… aise? They both don't understand what happened to him…

**Abhijeet-** daya ye bahut dara hua hai lagta hai wo log is jaan se marna chahte the…

**Daya-** haan Abhi iski halat dekh kar to yehi lagta hai… par mujhe pata chala tha isne wo sab kaam to band kar diye the aur sudhar gya tha, ye mujhse ek bar mila bhi tha aur kafi change lag rah tha aur main ise dekh kar khush bhi tha .Humne ek jagah coffee bhi pi thi, lekin ab ye sab…

Abhi move towards him and he forcefully grab him from his left arm…Nimo- cry in agony…Pain was clearly seen on his face and he was repeating again…plz chodo mujhe jaane do plz mujhe mat maro…plz mujhe jaane do. He was not in his senses and was trying to move away from abhi's grip but abhi holds him tightly… Nimo hosh mein aao…daro Nahi… dekho main Abhijeet hu aur ye Daya hai CID se. Usne uski taraf dekha than he saw Daya and got scared and again try to run away.. but fall down.. they both grab him tightly he was shouting continuly.

**Daya**- boss ise le chalet hain wahi poochenge… abhi kafi dara hua lag raha hai ye…and than they reach to their quails.

Abhijeet feels something on his hand and than check in torch light…

My God… ye to khoon hai… then he tried to check Nimo's body and found there is blood coming out from his left arm, near his shoulder…

Nimo ne apne right hand se zakhm ko pakda hua tha… abhi tries to move his hand so that he can see what was there but Nimo was not co-operating… Abhi told Daya to hold his hand so that he can check…

After heard Daya's name and realise his presence near him he again become panic and trying to push him as he gets scared from him but Daya hold his hand tightly and he was shouting…

He checked it carefully without extra movements...and shocked- Daya ise to goli lagi hai…

**Daya-** kya boss… Goli?

**Abhijeet**- haan daya isi liye ye itna dara hua aur dard mehsoos kar raha tha…

**Abhi**- Daya…hum city se kaafi dur a gaye hain aur lagta nai hai ke age bhi jaldi koi kasba ya shehr waigra ayega.

**Daya (worried)-** haan boss… ab kya Karen?

**Abhijeet**- iska ghaav check karte hain kitna gehra hai aur poochete hain kitni der hui hai goli lage huae...

Both to Nimo- Nimo ye goli tumhe kab lagi?

**Nimo** **(scared tone)** - Sir please ise kuch mat karna… bahut dard ho raha hai...

**Daya (consoling) **- dekho… agar tum batao ge nahi to hum tumhari help kaise karange…

**Nimo**-wipes his tears and speaks like child…2-3 ghante ho gaye sir… par plz sir aap ise kuch mat karna plz… ye apne ap theek ho jayega...Nimo was scared like hell nd again starts to cry…

**Daya in anger**- apne ap theek kaise ho jayega?

Nimo starts crying loudly with fear and pain.

Abhi saw him and feels that he got scared from Daya since he got caught in last case and Daya slaps him and interrogate him. So he stops daya and keep him outside the Qualis…

**Abhi-** dekho daya mujhe lagta hai ye tumse dar raha hai..

Daya interrupts him- lekin Abhi maine use kya kaha…jo wo itna dar raha hai...

**Abhi-** lekin mujhe samajh nai a raha ke ye tumhse kyu dar raha hai itna! Tum to keh rahe ho tum is se mile bhi ho aur coffee bhi pi hai iske saath.

**Daya (thinking something nd speaks)**-Haan boss… mujhe bhi nai samajh a raha ye itna dar kyu rah hai mujhse…

**Abhi (put his hand on Daya's shoulder) -**Daya main janta hu achi tarah lekin iski halat dekho… pehle hi kitna dara hua hai ye… aise mein agar tum iske saath sakhti se pesh aoge to ise sambhalna muskil ho jayega… is waqt ise hamari zarurat hai…

**Daya (concern tone)-** theek hai Boss jaise tum kaho…

**Abhi**- dekhte hain agar uski goli nikal sakti hai to...

**Daya**- kya Abhi? Hum goli nikalenge… (mazak mein)-Dr. Tarika ki sangat mein tumne doctori bhi seekh li?

**Abhi**- Main serious hu Daya…aur kyu nai kar sakte hum ye... hame yehi sikhaya gya hai. Zarurat padne par humhe risk to uthana hi padta hai... aur hum to uski jaan bachane ke liye hi karange... Hamar paas medical kit to hai na…

**Daya-** haan Boss wo to hai…lekin main ye sab nai kar sakta...

**Abhi (teasing him) -** janta hu ye Daya ke bas ki baat nai hai, is liye main khud nikalunga, tum bas use pakad kar rakhna aur sambhal Lena…aur dhyan Rakhna kahi khud mat rone lag jana use dekh kar…

**Daya-** kya boss…main itna bhi rondu nai hu…

**Abhi**- haan han pata hai muje… tum nahi dekh sakte ho kisi ko takleef mein… aur is Nimo par to tumhe itna gussa bhi nai tha...last time jab ise pakda tha tab bhi maine note kiya tha tum us se itni sakhti se nai pooch rahe the jab ACP SIR ne tumhe TUNING theek karne ke liye kaha tha.. tab tum uske paas- Kyu Boss kehte huae thoda narmi dikharahe the..

**Daya-** nai yaar wo to bas aise hi… pata nai kyu mujhe us par thoda pyar a raha tha… thoda cute , bache jaise dikta hai na wo.. aur jab interrogate kar rahe to wo jaldi hi dar gya tha aur bata raha tha sab sach sach…Jo zyada destructive minded aur pahunche huae criminals hote hai wo itni jaldi nai bolte sab… isi liye main ispar thoda narm tha, mujhe lagta tha ye naya naya ghusa hai abhi us duniya mein aur main chahta tha ke ye sudhar jaye..

**Abhi-** haan Daya laga to mujhe bhi aise hi tha…aur dekho uske baad isne ye sab chod bhi to diya tha na..Lekin yaar abhi hum kaun si batein lekar baith gye pehle use dekh le...

**Daya-** ok Boss chalo dekhte hain..

Both enter in quails- they saw his condition getting worse…He was shivering nd luking semi-conscious…

**Abhi (he pat on his face to make him conscious… feels his body is like hot iron, told daya)–**ise to bahut tez bukhar hai…lagta hai goli apna asar kar rahi hai ise jald se jald nikalna hoga…

**Nimo (painful nd slow tone) **- Sir…mujhe… mujhe bahut dard ho raha hai…

**Abhi** **(smiles on him) -** beta Goli lagi hai… dard to hoga hi…bas thodi der mein dard theek ho jayega bachhe…

Abhi put on his gloves (medical gloves) to check how deep bullet is inserted… nd he signals Daya to hold his hand…

**Abhi **(**soften his voice) - **Nimo darna mat… abhi tum thodi der mein theek ho jaoge…hain….main tumhar ghaav check karne laga hu kitna gehra hai...

**Nimo** **(starts to cry)** – sir… plz sir plz kuch mat kijiye (nd he tried to release himself from them) mujhe bahut dard ho raha hai. Aap rehne dijiye main khud kar loonga...

Abhi nd Daya both smiles on his childish request but they have to do it…

**Abhi (consoling) -** Nimo… daro nai kuch nai hoga bas mujhe dekhne to do pehle.

**Nimo**- tries to release himself from daya's grip…nai plz chor do mujhe…

Abhi saw at daya and Daya hold him tightly.

Abhi put his index finger in Nimo's wound… and Nimo scream a lot and Daya was trying to console him and pat on his cheeks with pity.

**Author's note-**

So Guys post reviews if u wants to know what happens next. I need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank a lot friends for Ur encouragement and precious comments, Guys aap log bhi ye soch rahe honge ki maine Nimo ko hi kyu liye isme, but let me clear, its my own thinking, when I saw him in **Mysterious mask **I found him cute and scared. I noted how he sat on chair nd said sir plz mujhe chod dijiye Sir he looks kiddish while saying all this. And I found Daya too not strict with him, when ACP told him to correct his Tuning- he said Sir Abhi theek karta hu nd move towards him –KYU BOSS HUN? When Daya move towards him ACP said-ab batao nd then he said-Batata hua sir. He got scared from Daya, I found little softness in Daya's voice so then I got an Idea about him.

I would be happy if u can tell which thing u like most in my story and critics also welcome. Now here is second part…

**Chapter-2**

**Abhi** put his finger out and give a pareshan look to Daya…and ask him to leave him for movement.

Daya leave him…he was in severe pain nd behaving like a kid…Both look at him and feel bad for him.

**Daya to Abhi**- kya hua boss?

**Abhi-** Daya yaar… ghaav gehra hai aur goli kafi andar hai…

**Daya (worried tone) -** to Boss ab…

**Abhi-** ab kya… goli to nikalni hi hai... Hamare paas itna waqt nai ke ise hospital leja sake… agar der Hui to uska zehar iske poore sharer mein fail jayega jo iske liye jaanleva sabit ho sakta hai.

**Daya (in sad tone)- **yaar… ise bahut taklif hogi…iska ghaav check karne mein ise kitni taklif ho rahi thi… maine kaise pakda tha use main janta hu…aur ab to goli nikalni hai…

**Abhi**- Don't worry Daya…mujhe yakeen hai tum sambhal loge use…pause for a minute nd than…Daya tumne uske haath dekhe dhyan se jab pakda tha?

**Daya**- Nai to... kya hua..?

**Abhi-** uske hathon par cigarette se jalane ke nishaan the…

**Daya** **(surprised) -** what? Oh my God…iska matlab hai un logon ne ise kafi torture kiya hoga…

**Abhi**- haan Daya… shayad isi liye iski itni buri halat hai…lekin shukr hai ye hame mil gya nai to wo log to ise maar hi dete…is waqt to hame iski goli nikalni hai…pata nai bechare ko kitna dard hoga… (He looked at Daya who was thinking in sadness) and **Abhi instantly change his awaz in strict tone- **khair ye sab dekha jayega baad mein …chalte hain abhi yahan se.

**Daya** thinking and said – koi baat nai abhi we will do it together… uski jaan bachane ke liye agar hame use taklif bhi deni pade to hum karenge ye…

**Abhi-** Smiles on his words and said- to theek hai daya hum age Kisi aur jagah par chalet hain jahan haemin kuch jalane ke liye mil sake … koi sookhi lakdi waigra (wooden pieces)…aur main soch raha hu pehle iske haathon aur body par zakhm hai un par dressing kar dete hain, phir shayad ye thoda comfortable feel kare.

**Daya-** ok boss…

Nimo was in pain…due to bullet and injuries on his body also…

Abhijeet sat with him on back seat and give a look to his body. He saw, he has bruises on his forehead….hands nd there are cigarette marks too on his arms, hands, and he was quite and not saying anything to duo.

**Abhi(soft tone)-** Put his hand on his shoulder and said in concern tone-Nimo tum theek ho? Dard to nai ho raha…

**Nimo-** was in anger, fear and pain and thinking how he touch his wound and cause him severe pain…he remove his hand from his shoulder in anger, and his eyes filled with tears.

Duo saw him nd understand very well why he is behaving like this…so they didn't say a word to him nd they decided that will do dressing after removing bullet…

Daya move qualis and thodi age jakar unhe ek rasta jungle ki taraf jata hua dikha… abhi ke ishare par usne gadi us taraf le li aur thoda andar jake rok di aaur wahan utar kar kuch lakdiyan dhoondne lage and they found some there…

**Abhi-** gud… daya tum inhe jalao main knife leke ata hun…

**Daya** burnt them with lighter (which they always place with them and used it in emergency)…after some time Abhi came there and he give him knife and said... Daya ise garam karo….tab tak main use thoda samjhane ki koshish karta hu...

As they move towards Qualis…they saw Nimo was trying to run from there…as he heard their conversation…nd was scared from all this … though he was in severe pain but he don't want to allow anybody to touch him and operate on him…

**Abhijeet** stop him and grab his hand…

**Nimoz** was crying and in angry tone- leave me… mujhe jana hai…plz…mujhe ye sab nai karvana. Main mar jaunga…

Abhi (consoling) - are nai Nimo…kuch nahi hoga bachha…bas tum daro mat…

**Nimo (saw he is not leaving his hand than he request Abhi) - **Sir Please mujhe jane dijiye…

But Abhi was not in mood to hear all his childish batein and he strictly ordered him to move back in quails…

**Daya** saw all this aur wo un dono ke paas gya, he forgot to hide knife from him and he has that hot knife in his hand…Nimo saw that knife and become out of control and starts to yelling…Abhi slaps hardly him on his face. Daya shocked to see how he slaps him…**Nimo** starts to cry and sat there with his hand on wound… Daya ne Nimo ko Abhi ke haath se chudwaya aur abhi ko side per le gya...

**Daya (bit anger)**- Boss… abhi thori der pehle tum mujhe samjha rahe the ke uske saath sakhti mat dikhao aur ab tum… tum jante ho na uski halat bilkul bachhe jaisi hai is waqt… hame bahut pyar se kaam lena hoga… Please yaar gussa mat ho us par... Main use main gadi mein leke ja rah hu… tum ye knife lo, ye garm hone hi wala hai, tab tak main us se baat karta hu…

**Abhi-** told Daya to hold him and move him to back seat as it was not easy to bring him there…

**Daya** put his hand on Nimo's head and told him to sit inside.

**Nimo** **(in teary and requesting tone) -** Sir please…meri baat suniye sir…

**Daya (soft tone)- **koi please nai Nimo…chalo andar chalkar baat karte hain…aur dekho tumhe bukhar kitna hai… bahar thand bhi bahut hai…chalo...

**In Qualis**-

Daya look at him and thinking ki us halat bahut kharab ho rahi hai.. aur goli nikalna itna asan nai hoga uski body se…Wo zara bhi co-operate nai karega…and he was shivering badly with pain, fear, cold too…. May be he was scared from these two officers too. Daya easily understand his condition now and try to feel him warm. He gives him some water to drink and ask him to drink it slowly.

**Nimo (in anger and tears) **-mujhe nai peena…

**Daya in anger too-** kyu nai peena hain? Ab paani se kya gussa…

He drinks water immediately…on seeing Daya's anger…

Daya saw him obeying and smiles at him and removes his jacket and wrap around his body…He asks- bhook to nai lagi tumhen? Nimo said nothing…Daya put a tiffin box from his bag and pass it to Nimo-khalo isme sandwich hai. He opens tiffin for him nd Nimo eats sandwich in hurry…

**Daya (caring tone) -** aram se…aram se yaar... main tumse cheenuga nai…dheere khao. By all this Nimo feel little comfort. And tear rolls from his eyes. Daya saw him nd feels as if he didn't eat anything from long time…

**Daya** **(thoda pyar se) –** Nimo… Main janta hu tum bahut dare huae ho…lekin bachhe…hamare paas aur koi rasta nai hai…Goli to hame nikalni hi hogi… Aur hum poori koshish karenge ke tumhe kam se kam taklif ho… aur tumhe hamse darne ki koi zarurat nai hai… Hum CID wale bhi insaan hi hote hain yaar…hamare seene mein bhi dil hai jo doosro ke dukh taklif ko samjhta hai aur mehsoos karta hai… Tum mujhe apna dost samjhte ho to bharosa rakho… mujhe ye bhi nai pata ki achanak se tum mujhse itna darne kyu lage? khair. Hum tumhare bhale ke liye hi kar rahe hain ye sab…To please agar ho sake to co-operate karna ache bache ki tarah…

**Nimoz** **(shivers and again starts to cry like baby) - **Sir mujhe laga ab aap kuch nai karoge…

**Daya** **(laughs a little bit on this and moves his Hand to wipe his tears but Nimo got scared as he thinks he is going to slap him)**- He consoles him** …**are nai, maar nai raha yaar. He relaxes him and wipes his tear.

**Nimoz (in both requesting and ordering tone)-**Sir aap plz unko keh dijiye aram se nikale...

**Daya** **(consoling) -** yaar kaha na kuch nai hoga…

**Author's note-**

Hi friends, can u plz tell me which thing u like most and do u like my idea and story or not. Does u need any change or suggestion? Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. Will update next part soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys Thanks for Ur reviews nd I am happy that u liked my story. Now here is next part-

**Chapter 3**

He feel little relaxed after listening Daya's word but still he was so scared when think about whole procedure…

Than Abhi comes inside quails with hot Knife in his hand. Nimo again got scared and moves behind with fear…

**Daya** grab his hand tightly aur use apne paas lane ki koshish karne laga-Nimo daro nai … dekho kuch nai hoga…main hu na... Gud boy… chalo idher ao...

**Nimo (with anger and fear) -** nai main nai aunga…main theek hun.

**Abhi (anger tone) –** Nimo… mera dimaag kharab mat karo aur chup chap yahan ao samjhe…then he turns to Daya. **Daya** tum bahar jao… ye aise nai manega…main ise apne tarike se handle karlonga…

**Daya**-Know very well agar abhi ka sach mein dimaag ghoom gya to wo uske saath pata nai kya karega. Isliye he stops him-Abhi please… 1min yaar...

**Abhi (in anger) -** Daya tumne suna nai maine kya kaha…

Nimo got scared what abhi said and he shouts - Nai Daya sir plz aap plz bahar mat jana…

Daya look at abhi and by his eyes he told him to bit soft with him.

Daya move towards Nimo…hold him and trying to calm him so they can remove the bullet. He hold him in this way ke wo zyada hil na sake, so Nimo's left hand is on Daya's tight grip and right hand is on Daya's Back…His head is near Daya's chest... He sat on his right side and abhi on left side... Nimo was shivering badly and feeling very pain when Daya hold his left arm as it gets swollen badly…

**Abhi (ordering tone) -** Daya dhyaan rakhna… hile na zyada…

**Daya (with confidence) -** Nai hilega boss tum shuru karo…

**Daya (tears in his eyes as it was very difficult for Daya to see someone in severe pain) -** Nimo abhi bas do minute ki baat hai bachha… sab theek ho jayega… plz co-operate karna. Nimo said nothing and was scared like a kid.

Abhi hold his left arm very tightly… he shouts in agony-ahhhh…

**Daya (consoling)-** pats on his cheeks- bas 2 min bache…(to Abhi) Abhi aram se…

**Abhi** was about to mark a cut near wound with hot knife…as knife touches his wound Nimo screams badly and try to move from their grip with full power but daya hold him tightly so its not easy for him to remove himself from Daya's arms... Daya feels his pain too…he holds Daya's shirt tightly nd becoming uncontrollable…

**Abhi (strict tone)-** Nimo hilo mat…

Nimo was yelling badly. Abhi trying to insert his knife in his wound.

Its hard for Daya to see him like this… wo thora sa kamzor pad gya… tabhi Nimo ne poora zor lagaya aur Abhi ko Dhakka diya… knife slipped from Abhi's hand... Abhi shouts badly on Nimo and again give him a hard slap… Daya stops him...nd Nimo was crying like baby…

**Abhi (shouts with anger) - **Nimo…Dimaag kharab hai tumhara…do min theek se baith nai sakte tum? And he scold Daya too ke usne theek se nai pakda…

**Daya (rescuing Nimo) **- abhi yaar isme uski galti nai hai… wo bas… maine hi use thoda dheela chod diya tha.

**Abhi-** Kya Daya… wo to bachha hai...iski halat main samjh sakta hu par tum? Tum to samjho ke main kya kar raha tha…ab dobara se sab karna padega aur dobara use utni hi taklif hogi…Tum hi sambhalna ab use. And he moved outside to hot the knife again.

Daya look at crying Nimo and place his hand on his shoulder…Nimo suddenly hug him…he was very scared… Daya place his hand on his head nd consoling – bas…chup ho jao Nimo...Plz chup ho jao… ache bache rote nai… and after 1 min keep him away from himself.

**Daya (in anger tone) - **Nimo dekha mujhe tumhari wajah se dant par gyi, ab main kuch nai kar sakta…wo jaise chahega waise tumhe treat karega aur main usme kuch nai bolunga.

**Nimo (hold Daya's shirt tightly)-**Sir plz I am sorry sir… main bahut dar gya tha... plz sorry. Ab main aisa nai karunga…par please sir ap unko bolo na ke knife garm na kare waise hi nikaal de…main unhe karne doonga…

Daya looks at him and smiles on this nd said-Relax…relax Nimo…main baat karta hu us se… (nd he give him water to drink)- tum ye lo...pani piyo…and worried too ke ab Abhi ke gusse ko kaise kam kare…

He moves outside and goes near abhi.

**Daya-** Abhi sorry yaar meri wajah se tumhara mood kharab ho gya…lekin is bar main use hilne tak nai doonga…

**Abhi (**looks at Daya and give him an anger look) - its ok Daya… main samajh sakta hu… but main bhi majboor hu yaar… mujhe kahan ye sab acha lag raha hai karna…Khair koi baat nai tum use sambhalo zara… kafi dar gya hai wo, main abhi a raha hu.

**Daya-**Thanks yaar, main jata hu, aur jate jate ruk gya…Abhi,

**Abhi**- haan Daya

**Daya (requesting)-**agar ho sake to aram se karna taki use kam taklif ho.

Abhi gives him assuring smile and Daya moves inside.

**Abhi (smiles) -** ye daya bhi na… iska kuch nai ho sakta.

**Daya (in quails) -** Nimo wo abhi a raha hai...

**Nimo (teary voice) –** Daya Sirr plzz …

**Daya (strictly) -** Nai…. Ab no excuse...and he move towards him with something in his hands.

**Daya-** M sorry bache and He removes a tape from a small bag and wrap it on Nimo's mouth…Nimo tries hard to hold Daya's hand but he forcefully apply the tape so he can't talk or yelled now and he put the tape by multiple rolls and tied his hands too…Nimo Tries to remove that tape but Daya give him an angry look and he stops and Nimo's eyes filled with tears and pain…

Suddenly Abhi enters the quails and saw at Nimo's face and than look at Daya who was sad too by doing all this.

**Abhi (surprised)- **Daya…ye kya hai? Kholo ise…

**Daya-** Nahi Abhi kuch nai. Ise sambhalna itna asaan nai… tum apna kaam shuru karo… ye aise hi manega.

Abhi sat near Nimo and again trying to remove bullet…Daya hold him tightly...Abhi marked a cut near bullet…Nimo was dying of pain but he was unable to do anything as he can't move from daya's hand and he can't yell.

Daya and abhijeet too were aware of his pain and feel bad but didn't give a look to him and continue their work.

**Abhi (consoling)-** Bas ho gya 2 min aur…hilo mat.

Kafi mushkil ke baad Abhi was successful in removing the bullet and then after dressing both feel some relax…Daya remove tape from his mouth and hands…both looked at Nimo's face…his eyes were close and saw he was unconcious…

**Daya** pat on his face… look towards Abhi- (worried tone) - ise kyaa ho gya?

**Abhi (consoling Daya) - **ghabrao nahi**…**shayad zyada dard ki wajah se behosh ho gya hai… koi baat nai thodi der mein hosh a jayega ise… fikar mat karo.

Daya lie him on seat after applying dressing…put his jacket on him nd rub his hand on his head nd after that they both come out of qualis… **Abhi (relieving) -**Thank God…sab theek ho gya yaar, mujhe aise lagta hai aj maine bahut mushkil exam diya hai koi…aur Ye nimo bhi na kuch kam nai hai…achi parade karvai aj hamari isne…

**Daya (laughing)-**Haan Boss...ye to hai…aur jo aaj tumne Dr. Tarika ko bhi peeche chod diya…Aur aj to tumne mera kaam bhi khud hi kar diya…

**Abhi -** kaun sa tumhara kaam?

**Daya (laughing) -** Boss poore Do Thappad mare hain tumne us bechare ko…mujhe thoda bura laga tha tab…But jo bhi kiya hai it's very very tuff job… mujh mein to itna bada kaleja nai hai ke main Kisi ke ghav ko kured kured kar… usme se kuch nikaal saku.

**Abhi (teasing) **- Daya ke bache…ab wo bechara ho gya, jab khud kisi ko Thappad marte ho tab? Hain… (then in serious tone)- main janta hu tujhe… isi liye mujhe apna dil pathar ka karna pada…Zyada important to uski goli Nikalna tha is waqt…

**Daya-** Thankyou Boss.

**Abhi-** are Thanks kis baat ka…

**Daya-** pata nai lekin mujhe sach mein iske liye bahut taklif ho rahi thi…

**Abhi (teasing tone) -** haan wo to tumhare chehre par dikh hi raha tha…jab uski goli nikaal raha tha...main to dar raha tha ke kahin tum bhi behosh na ho jana uski halat dike kar… Phir mujhe tum dono ko sambhalna padta…

**Daya (complaining tone) -** Kya yaar Abhi tum bhi… jab mauka milta hai shuru ho jate ho.

**Abhi**- kyu kuch galat kaha maine? Hain…Tumhe use dekhkar taklif ho rahi thi Na…aur maine tumhari ankho mein anso bhi dekhe the us waqt.

**Daya-** Yaar wo to bas aise hi…Pata nai kyu main jab bhi ise dekhta hu to mujhe lagta hai ke mera zarur iske saath koi na koi rishta hai. Yaar main ise apne chote bhai ki tarah samjhta hu…

**Abhi (interrupts him)-** Helloo…Mr. Sentimental…control Ur emotions. Kisi ke liye dil mein dard hona achi baat hai lekin don't forget he was involved in some criminal activities, theek hai ab sudhar gya hai lekin itni jaldi kisi par vishwas nai kar sakte hum. Dekha nai kaise bah raha tha unse bach kar… koi to baat hogi jo ye unse bach raha tha… kya pata ye phir se galt raste par a gya ho.

**Daya-** Abhi aisa bhi to ho sakta hai ke wo log ise dobara galat kaamo mein dalna chahte ho aur isne mana kiya ho… tabhi wo log ise marna chahte ho?

**Abhi (concern tone)**- Haan Daya...kuch bhi ho sakta hai …lekin sach to ye hi janta hai kya hua hoga ise… Hosh mein ayega tabhi kuch pata chalega…

Mera khyal hai ab hame bhi chalna chahye yahan se…

**Daya (looking around) **-haan boss kafi sunsaan ilaka hai ye… chalte hain…

Both moves into Qualis…Daya check Nimo's body by placing his hand on his forehead…body bukhar ki wajah se tap rahi thi...Boss iska bukhar to kam nai hua zara bhi...

**Abhi (consoling) - **koi baat nai Daya… goli nikal gayi hai bukhar bhi nikal jayega thodi der mein. Aur age hame jo bhi pehla Hospital ya Clinic waigra milega pehle ise Doctor ko dikha denge.

**Daya-** ok Boss…

They both share a smile and move towards their destination.

**Author's note-**

So Guys, I am glad to know that u like first and second chapter. Thanks for Ur reviews did u like this part and want to read what happens next?

Do u like me to know what has happened to Nimo and where Daya nd Abhijeet going. How he came in front of them, why he was scared of Daya and now where they r going…

To know all this Please give me more reviews. Tab tak ke liye Bye and Take care.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys Thanks a lot for Ur precious comments…Now here is 4th chapter. Enjoy…

**Daya nd Abhi in Qualis-** It was 11:45 pm now.

Abhi on driving seat nd Daya on passenger seat.

**Daya-** Abhi… yaar tumhe bhook to nai lagi?

**Abhi (looking at Daya) -** haan yaar lagi to hai…hamare paas khane key kuch hai kya?

**Daya- **hai nai tha…

**Abhi (surprised) -** tha matlab?

**Daya** **(sadly) -** Matlab Nimo ko khila diya…bechara pata nai kab se bhookha tha….

**Abhi (concern tone)-** Chalo koi baat nai…achha kiya and look at Daya's face…

Kya hua Daya? Kya soch rahe ho? Hain…

**Daya (looks at Nimo) -** Boss… main soch raha hun...Ye Nimo ko hum apne saath hi le jayenge…

**Abhi (in angry tone) **- Daya tum jaante ho hum aise nai kar sakte…aur main achhi tarah janta tha ke tum aisa hi kuch bolne wale ho Main bhi hairan tha ab tak tum kuch bole kyu nai…isi liye khane ka pooch rahe the na tum mujhse… **(Strict tone)** Jaise hi ye thoda hosh mein ata hai… hum ise iske ghar Taxi mein bhej denge...Samjhe. Hum ise apne saath nai rakh sakte.

**Daya (requesting tone)-** lekin boss is haal mein…nai.

Jaisi iski halat hai mujhe nai lagta hame ise chodna chahye…aur hum to bas apna kaam karenge Na…ye to medicines ki wajah se sota rahega. abhi 2-3 din to ise kahan hosh rahega achi tarha…

**Abhi (irritate) -** are yaar ise hosh mein to ane do phir dekhenge kya karna hai.

**Daya (bit happy) **- Thankyou yaar. Ab tumhe khane ko kuch mil sakta hai...Maine Lays bhi rakhe the 2 packet…abhi nikalta hu…and he opens one packet nd pass it to Abhi…

**Abhi-** Daya ke bache pehle kyu nai bola…hain...

**Daya (smiles)** - boss agar tum iske liye mana karte na to nai deta main tumhe …nd he laughs louder…

**Abhi (raising eyebrow)-** O achha… to ab iske liye… tum mujhe bhookha rakhoge… Hain…

**Daya** **(Touches his ears) -** are nai boss. Meri itni himmat ? main to bas mazak kar raha tha….nd smiles.

**Abhi (warning tone) -** Beta yehi achha hai tumhare liye…nd he hit softly on his cheeks…

Daya beech beech mein Nimo ki taraf bhi dekh raha tha ke wo comfortable hai aur so raha hai…nd Abhi is noticing all this.

**Abhi **- Daya age agar kuch hua to hum khane ke liye le lenge, aur ise bhi utha kar coffee waigra pila denge…thoda acha feel karega.

**Daya-** haan boss…theek hai.

Thodi der mein Daya jhapki lene laga…nd abhijeet saw him.

**Abhi-** Daya tum so jao thodi der…main tumhe utha doonga kahin rukna hua to…

**Daya (confidently) –**Nai Boss…main theek hu…

**Abhi-** sure?

**Daya-** 101%...

**Abhi-** theek hai tumhari Marzi… (After some time)-Daya…main soch raha hu…wo Peter ka case hum agar baad mein solve kare… pehle ye ….and he looks at daya who get into deep sleep within minutes…

Abhijeet smiles on seeing him in sleep nd say- lo so gaye Mr. 101%...

After 1 hr.- they reach at Petrol pump… there was a caffetteria and a small store too. He gets much relief on seeing this as he got tired too by all this. So he woke up Daya. Daya…utho Daya chalo coffee pete hain.

**Daya-** wakes up with yawning…nd look at abhijeet. Are ye hum kahan a gye? Main so gya tha kya?

**Abhi (teasing tone) –** are nai Saab aap kahan soye the aap to gadi chala rahe the main hi so gya tha...Thak gya tha bahut yaar socha thodi der rest hi kar loon…

**Daya (understand very well that Abhijeet is pulling his leg, concern tone) **- Sorry yaar…wo meri ankh lag gyi thi...pata hi nai chala… tum mujhe utha dete na...main drive kar leta…

**Abhi (interrupts him) - **are koi baat nai yaar...its OK…ab chala lena maine kaun sa mana karna hai ab….nd he smiles at Daya nd told him to look at Nimo and ask him for coffee…

**Daya-** opens back door nd move towards Nimo…touch his forehead…fever kuch kam hua tha…so he was trying to wake up him very carefully that he don't get scared…He pats on his face... Nimo… utho Nimo…ankhen kholo…

**Nimo (slowly opening his eyes…nd feeling very weakness nd pain in his whole body and arm) -** ahhhh…he tries to wake up.

**Daya-** are aram se….Daya holds him carefully and help him to sit there.

**Nimo (very low nd painful tone)** - Sir meri Baju ahhh …

**Daya (with softness)** - bahut dard ho raha hai?

**Nimo** **(Pain was clearly seen on his face. speaks in low tone) -** haan sir…

**Daya (consoling) -** bas kuch hi der mein tumhara dard kam ho jayega…ghabrao mat… Hum tumhe kisi doctor ko dikha kar medicine dilwa denge…theek hai.

**Nimo (in semiconscious condition) -** Didn't hear what Daya said him…then he looks in Qualis…Sir wo khadoos kahan hai? Unhone mujhe mara kyu?

**Daya-** laughs on his baat nd think ke kya ladka hai yaar ye…itni buri halat hai phir bhi itna gussa… nd he pat on his head…are wo khadoos nai hai yaar Bahut narm dil hai uska…tumhare liye bahut pareshan tha wo…

**Nimo (anger tone) -** Sir …usne mujhe 2thappad mare (complaining tone) Aur apne…apne mere muh par tape kyu lagai?

**Daya (in concern)** - Nimo agar usne sun liya na to gadbad ho jayegi… aur tumse kisne kaha ke usne tumhe thappad mare…Maine to nai dekha use marte huae… tumhe aise hi laga hoga...aur main? Maine koi tape nai lagai…main bhala aise kyu karunga? Han…tum itne pyare se ho…aise bache ke saath bhala aisa koi karta hai kya? Shayad tumne koi bura sapna dekha hoga (he controls his laugh)...

**Nimo (teary voice) -** main achi tarah janta hun Sir… Aap mujhe bachha samjhte hain, sochte hain mujhe kuch pata nai…

**Daya (consoling and serious tone) -**are nai bache…aisi baat nai hai. Dekho usne jo kiya usme tumhara bhala hi tha na…Nimo turn his face on other side with tears in his eyes…as he really got hurt how they treat him…

**Daya (friendly tone) **- are yaar plz aisa mat Karo…naraz mat ho nd he give him some water to drink…chalo ye lo paani piyo gud boy…

And at same time Abhijeet came there- holding 1 cups of coffee in his hand .

**Abhi-** Daya… ye lo…than he looks at Nimo nd happy to see him awake...are wah beta tum to bilkul theek lag rahe ho…hain. Ye lo coffee pio… he told him to hold the coffee.

**Nimo-** got scared to see him there nd he suddenly put his rt. hand on his left cheek and he shivers (he luks vry cute by doing all this) and fill tears in his eyes.

Daya and Abhijeet noticed this very well. And Abhijeet ne Daya ko ishare se kuch kaha aur wo wapis store mein chala gya.

**Daya (looks at Abhijeet nd hold coffee from abhijeet's hand and give it to Nimo)** -Ye lo coffee piyo tumhe acha lagega…

**Nimo** **(refused)** - mujhe nai peeni Sir…

**Daya-** are peeni kyu nai hai…thand dekho kitni hai… coffee piyo ge to dekhna kitna achha feel karoge….tumhara sara dard yu chutkiyon mein gayab ho jayega…nd Nimo hold coffee without any argue. Then he came out of Qualis and move towards Abhi.

**Abhi (mazak) -** Daya kaise hain hamare VIP guest…coffee pi usne?

**Daya (smiling) -** Theek hai boss…coffee pi raha hai...bas thoda naraz hai

**Abhi (in serious tone) **– Naraz? Kis se…Mujhse hoga zarur…

**Daya-** shayad dono se...

**Abhi (surprised)-** kya dono se? Yaar mera to samajh mein ata hai…lekin tumse kyu?

**Daya (signal with hands) - **tape…nd he smiles…both laugh…

**Abhi -** Yaar bahut ziddi hai ye ladka… waise mujhe lagta bhi hai ke wo apni jagah sahi hai… Main uske saath kuch zyada hi sakhti se pesh aya…pata nai yaar maine kaise use thappad maar diye…lekin main kya karta? Tum batao… tumhe lagta hai agar main use nai marta to wo hamari baat sunta?

**Daya (concern tone) -** haan boss baat to tumhari bilkul theek hai…jo tumne kiya wo theek hi tha lekin wo apni jagah aur tum apni jagah theek ho…

Agar Bacha bimaar pad jaye to kadvi dawai uske maa baap ko hi pilani padti hai…aur is waqt to ham hi iske sab kuch the (abhi give him surprise look and raise an eyebrow)…aur tum uski tension mat lo, socho mat yaar main hu na...main sambhal loonga.

**Abhi (teasing) –** ye achanak se hamare Daya sir itne Dayawaan kaise ho gye? Hain…itni samajhdari ki batein kab se karne lage? (bit Serious) waise yaar daad deni padegi tumhari himmat ki…itne tede bache ko kaise tumne kaboo kar liya…pehle jab hame mila tha tab Tumse dar raha tha aur ab dekho ulta ho gya…

**Daya-** haan boss…main hu hi itna pyara har koi meri pyari pyari baton mein a jata hai… (laugh louder)...ha ha

**Abhi (look at him nd smiles) -** daya ke bache… he pats on his tummy…

Both share a laugh…nd than serious.

**Abhi-** yaar maine ye petrol pump wale se poocha hai…iska kehna hai ke yahan se 40km door hai ek chota sa hospital…

**Daya-** to theek hai Boss pehle wahan chalet hain…

They both move towards quails…nd saw Nimo from outside…wo baitha baitha hi so gya tha…

**Abhi (giving keys to Daya)** - ye lo…sambhalo apni seat…

**Daya –** no problem boss… tum aram karo ab…Main zara is Nimo ko lita deta hu…

**Abhi-** haan yaar…aur dekho kaise so raha hai…ek jhatka lagega aur ye sahab neeche gir jayenge… than he sat on passenger seat.

Daya ne Nimo ko lita diya and cover him with jacket and than sit on his driving seat.

**Daya (** **starts Qualis)** - Chale boss?

**Abhi-** chalo yaar…

**In Qualis- **

Both are quite for a moment nd than…Abhijeet' suddenly put a question to Daya for which Daya was not prepared.

**Abhi-** Daya tumne pehle bataya nai ke tumne ise mile bhi the aur coffee pi thi…

**Daya** got confused on his sudden query nd speak after 2-3 minutes…Nai boss main batane hi wala tha 1-2 din mein…

**Abhi –** achha?

**Daya –** (covering)-aur kya…hum us kidnapping wale case mein busy the na is liye dimaag se nikal gya… (little confidence)-aur yaar waise bhi sirf coffee hi to pi thi naa isme kya ho gya?

**Abhi (anger) -** Daya ye tum bhi jante ho achi tarah ke main tumse kyu pooch raha hu, tum jiske saath marzi coffee piyo mujhe koi problem nai hai lekin ek….

**Daya (interrupts him)-**Abhi Nimo koi criminal nahi hai…ye bas galat raste par pad gya hai aur ab sudhar raha hai…aur CID officers hone ke nate hamara bhi ye farz banta hai ke hum aise logon ko sudherna ka mauka de…

**Abhi (shocked) –** on Daya's behaviour… **(softening his tone) –** theek hai Yaar...Tum to naraz hi ho gye? nd he get quite...

Soon Daya realize his mistake that he overreact and…

**Daya –** I am sorry Abhi…main thora zyada hi bol gya yaar…m really very sorry.

**Abhi-** Its ok yaar koi baat nai…ho jata hai kabhi kabhi aisa…nd he thinks what happens to Daya nd why he is showing possessiveness towards Nimo…he smells something fishy but he didn't ask him about Nimo…

And he behaves normally with Daya as if nothing happens... After one hour…they saw a hospital board on roadside and Daya give signals to Abhi towards hospital…

**Author's note-**

**Thanks for Ur reviews guys, hope u like this chapter too nd don't forget to tell me which thing u like most nd which u don't like.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, mujhe lag raa hai ke apko shayad Nimo's track thoda boring lag raha hoga nd believe me maine Nimo ka potrate, alag window mein YouTube Mysterious mask ka episode laga kar 26:10 par pause karke likha hai, in which he put his hand on his left cheek after Daya slap him., taaki uske expressions main sahi dikha saku in chapters mein, and what I want to show uske liye ye sab detail mein likhna zaruri hai, whether u like it or not. Its important to show Daya's pain towards Nimo nd Abhi's worry towards Daya. But…I will not check Ur patience anymore so I will finish this suspense till next chapter….plz agar ho sake to iske reviews zarur dijiye. Now here is 5th chapter…

Daya stops his Qualis in front of hospital-

**Daya-** lo boss pahunch gye hum…

**Abhi-** haan yaar akhir pahunch hi gye…uthao ab Nimo ko…

Daya move towards Nimo and told him to wake up…

Nimo slowly opens his eyes…and try to wake up.

Daya ne use aram se uthaya…

**Daya-** utho boss hospital a gya…

**Nimo (in very low tone) -** Hospital? Hospital mein kya karna hai…

**Daya-** aap ka Dr. Se ilaj karwana hai…chalen ab?

**Nimo-** got scared again nd said-(**innocently**) - apne goli to nikal di hai…ab kyu? Main nai jaunga kisi hospital…

**Daya (strictly) -** Nimo…zid mat karo...chup chap bahar ao.

**Abhi (pats on Daya's shoulder to soften his voice)** –a jayega bahar...kyu gussa kar rahe ho? Hain…

**Daya (looking at Nimo)** - jaldi ao…

**Nimo** came out of Qualis…Daya hold him carefully from his rt. Arm, they all move towards hospital nd reach at reception desk where receptionist was sleeping… Abhi pats on desk nd ask him to wake up.

**Abhi** -hello…bhai saab uthiye**…**

**Receptionist (sudden wake up aur teeno ki taraf dekhkar jaldi jaldi bolne laga) - **haan Sir...kahiye sir …kiska accident hua hai…kisko admit karna hai sir?

Daya ne Nimo ko leja kar waiting room mein chair par bitha diya

**Abhi (irritate) - **are ruko yaar sans to le lo…then usne Nimo ki taraf ishara kiya…is ladke ko chot lagi jai. Apka doctor kahan hai unhe bulaeya…

**Receptionist- **unhe ane mein to waqt lag jayega…

**Abhi (anger tone) -** kitna waqt?

**Receptionist -** shayad adha ghanta (1/2 HR.) Sir…aap bathiye main abhi phone kar deta hu…nd than usne nurse or ward boy ko bhi bula liya.

Nurse nd ward boy came and starts to questioning them rudely- Kaun hai, kise chot lagi hai?

**Daya (don't like her rude behaviour) -** hum apke Doctor ko bata denge…

**Nurse (softly) -** Lekin sir Doctor ke ane se pehle hum patient ka wound dekh lete hain, phir treatment jaldi ho jayega…waise inhe hua kya hai?

Nimo got scared by listening about his wound nd he hold Daya's arm tightly.

**Daya (consoles him) -** kuch nai hoga…daro mat.

**Abhi-** goli lagi hai inhe…

**Nurse (scared) **- kya Goli…lekin**…**

**Ward boy- **dekhiye hum inka aise ilaj nai kar sakte… hame police ko inform karna hoga pehle…

**Abhi** **(shows him his Badge)** - ye theek hai…ab to apko koi problem nai honi chahye inke treatment mein...

**Wardboy- **Sir ap…AP CID officer hain.

**Abhi-** G sahi pehchana apne.

**Nurse-** theek hai sir…hum inhe ander le jate hain aur Doctor ke ane tak ghav saaf kar dete hain…

Usi waqt wahan Dr. ki entry hoti hai…Nurse saw him nd- lijiye Dr. bhi a gye…all look towards them and Abhi move towards Doctor…give him his introduction nd tell about Nimo's condition…

**Dr.** –dekhiye aap fikar mat kijiye hum patient ko check kar lete hain…than he ordered to Ward boy nd Nurse- Sister inhe examination room mein lekar chalo.

**Abhi-** Dr. Saab zara Sambhal lijiyega…kafi dara hua hai…

**Dr.** **(concern tone) -** Don't worry Sir… its our daily job to handle such type of patients…

**Nurse **move towards Nimo- chaliye…Dr. apko examine karange.

**Nimo (holds Daya's hand tightly nd give him bachalo look) - **Sir plz…

**Daya-** chalo Nimo…main…main tumhare saath chalta hu…but Dr. nd Abhi stops him…

**Dr. –** dekhiye ap inke saath nai ja sakte…hum kisi ko allow nai karte…aap bahar hi wait kijiye… bas kuch hi der ki baat hai.

**Daya-** lekin Dr. saab…

**Abhi (grab Daya's hand nd said) -** Daya unhe apna kaam karne do plz…

Daya look at Abhi nd he release his hand from Nimo's grip- Nimo jao inke saath main yehi hu…ghabrao mat.

**In examination room-**

Sister cut piece of shirt from his lt. arm… removes bandages nd cleaning wounds with Savlon. This all was vry painful and intolerable for Nimo nd he was crying badly…not co-operating properly nd all were controlling him strictly…. Dr. examine wound carefully nd ordered sister to bring dressing tray…

Daya nd Abhi was well aware of his pain nd listening his crying outside…but they were ignoring nd Daya was very upset by all this... Abhi trying to convert his mind on different things.

**Abhi-** Daya yaar ye hospital kaafi purana lagta hai…ye furniture dekho…

**Daya (sad tone) -** haan Abhi…purana hai kaafi…but his eyes were on examination room.

**Abhi (worried nd place his hand on Daya's shoulder)** –Daya kya baat hai…akhir hua kya ho gya hai tumhe? Kyu itna soch rahe ho… theek ho jayega wo…

**Daya**- Abhi use kitni taklif ho rahi hai…

Abhi clearly see Nimo's pain on Daya's face.

**Abhi (consoling) -** yaar wo to hogi na…abhi taza zakhm hai aur wo check karange… treatment karange tabhi to wo theek hoga na….aur phir dekho hame kitni baar goli lagi hai…tum jante ho aise hi treatment hota hai…

**Daya (worried tone) -** Abhi…hamare to kaam hi aisa hai na…lekin wo…wo to bachha hai…

Suddenly they heard a loud scream…this time Nimo screams badly…ahhhhh plz chodo mujhe…

**Daya **get up from his chair nd move towards room but Abhi stops him by holding his arm…

**Abhi-** Daya ruk jao yaar… unhe apna kaam karne do.

**Daya (releasing his arm)-** Abhi main Nimo ko akela nai chod sakta… nd he opens the door forcefully. Abhi follow him…

There he saws Dr. was pushing a bandage in his wound with medicine applied on it nd ward boy nd nurse hold Nimo's hand tightly.

**Daya-** just move towards Nimo nd Hugged him. Nimo's head is on Daya's stomach nd he was shivering with pain…Day put his hand on Nimo's head and consoles him…

**Dr. (strict tone) **- dekhiye sir plz app jaye bahar…hum sambhal lenge ise…ye hamara roz ka kaam hai...than he told Abhi- Sir ap inhe bahar le jaye plz.

**Daya **stops him by hand nd said- Dr. Plz…main apko rokunga nai...Ap apna kaam kijiye lekin main Nimo ke paas hi rahunga.

Abhi ne Dr. ko ishare se Daya ki baat man ne ke liye kaha…

**Dr. -** theek hai apki marzi…lekin ap kuch bolenge nai or hamare kaam mein interfere nai karange.

**Daya (concern tone)- **theek hai Dr…

And than Dr. done his work nd apply dressing carefully on his wounds.

**Abhi (worried about Daya) -** sitting outside nd thinking about Daya- ye ise ho kya gya hai…aise kyu kar raha hai ye. Kabhi kisi ke liye itna pareshan nai dekha ise… Kush to gadbad hai…jab bahar ayega to is se zarur poochta hu main.

**In examination room-**

**Dr. (finish his work) -**bas ho gya…ab jaldi hi Bilkul theek ho jaoge tum nd he pats on Nimo's head… came outside nd advised Nurse to give him injection.

**Abhi-** look at Nimo's face and ask him softly- Nimo theek ho …he nodded in yes… Daya holds him from his arm.

**Abhi-** Dr. ise hospital mein admit karna padega ya nai…

**Dr. told Abhi nd Daya**- Nai uski zarurat nai hai… maine inka wound chek kiya hai aur bandage bhi kar di hain. Inka ghaav kafi gehra tha is liye maine filling ki hai… shayad isi wajah se ise zyada taklif hui. Temperature bhi tha 101 degree… jaise jaise inka ghav theek hota rahega inka zakhm bharta rahega... Har doosre din inki dressing karvani zaruri hai aur main apko medicine likh deta hu. Usme kuch antibiotics hain, painkillers aur sleeping tablets bhi hogi jo app inhe zyada taklif ya neend na ane par de sakte hain. Lekin apko inka bahut khyal rakhna padega… Filling ki wajah se ye kafi bechani aur taklif mehsoos karange.

**Abhi-** theek hai Dr. Saab hum iska khyal rakhenge… Dr. lekin abhi ke liye kuch de dete to ap-

**Dr. –** Don't worry sir, Nurse ne inhe Injection de diya hai pain ke liye bhi aur neend ka bhi, thodi der mein inhe neend a jayegai aur dard bhi kam ho jayega.

**Abhi-** Thank you Dr Saab…ab hum chalte hain, they shake hand with doctor…give fees at counter nd leaves.

Daya ne Nimo ko peeche seat par lita diya aur khud driving seat par baithne laga but...

**Abhi stops him**-are nai Daya…main drive karta hu…tum baitho aram se… (He knows that Daya needs to rest this time, both mentally nd physically).

**Daya-** nai boss…main karta hu na…

**Abhi (forcefully) -** Daya…maine kaha na main chala loonga.

**Daya (surrendering) -** ok boss nd he gives key to Abhi nd sit on passenger seat.

**In Qualis- **

**Abhi-** Daya tum theek ho…

**Daya-** haan boss mujhe kya hua...

**Abhi (smiles nd thinking) -** jaise main ise nai janta…bachu tum mujhse jhooth bol sakte ho par tumhara chehra aur ankhein nai… nd he speaks- Daya don't worry Nimo theek ho jayega. Abhi hold Daya's hand nd consoles him by his touch.

**Daya-** relieved by Abhi's touch nd he gain some confidence to tell him everything about Nimo.

**Abhi-** Daya tum mujhe apna bhai mante ho na...

**Daya-** ye koi poochne ki baat hai…mujhe tumhe batane ki zarurat hai ke meri zindagi mein tum mere liye kya ho? Par aj tum achanak aise kyu pooch rahe ho?

**Abhi (sad tone)-** Nai yaar…bas aise hi…mujhe laga kuch hai jo tumhe bahut pareshan kar rahi hai aur tum mujhe bata nai rahe ho…ya batana nai chahte…

**Daya-** Boss aisa kuch nai hai jo main tumhe nai batana chahta…aur main tumhe nai bataunga to aur kise bataunga...nd thinks for sometime…but mujhe thoda waqt chahye yaar…plz.

**Abhi (gives him surprise look) -** theek hai yaar diya tumhe waqt…lekin tumhari ye halat main zyada der nai dekh sakta…

**Daya-** Thank you Boss…

**Abhi **–smiles…

After I hr. they reach their destination- Its 1:30 am now.

**Abhi-** yaar pahunch gaye hum…dekhe ab kya hoga yahan…

They both moves out from quails nd stand in front of a small house. Abhi removes keys from his pocket nd opens the main door nd than move towards Daya-Daya tum Nimo ko ander le ao...

**Daya** (wakes Nimo)- Nimo utho hum pahunch gaye…chalo ander chalen…

They enters the house…it was a 2 bedroom small house with small bathroom nd kitchen, there was everything available which they need. Kitchen mein bhi sab tha, coffee, chai doodh sab kuch.

Daya move towards Bedroom nd place their luggage there. Nimo ko bed par lita diya nd cover him with blanket. Nimo get into deep sleep as he lying on bed. Then Daya came out of bedroom and sat on Sofa where Abhi was already sitting nd watching TV.

**Daya-**Yaar ye Ravan ne intzaam to achha kiya hai boss…sab kuch available hai yahan…maine kitchen bhi dekhi sab chal raha hai...

**Abhi-** karvana hi tha yaar, akhir hum CID officers hain…nd than- Nimo so gya?

**Daya-** han Boss…latete hi so gya…

**Abhi-** chalo achha hai…ab use thora aram milega. After some time-

Yaar bahut thakaan ho gyi hai… ek ek Coffee ho jaye? 2-3 ghante rest karte hain phir nikal padenge apne kaam par.

**Daya-** kyu nai Boss... main abhi bana ke lata hu. Than he goes in kitchen…

Boss kuch khane ko chahye kya…

**Abhi-** nai yaar bhook nai hai…tum kha lo agar khana hai to…

**Daya-** Boss main to khane ke liye hi aya hu kitchen mein…tum jante ho main bhookha nai reh sakta.

**Abhi (teasing) -** abe janta hu achi tarah…tu kitna petu hai…

**Daya- **ye galat baat hai boss…ab itni lambi drive, upar se ye sab kuch…bache ko bhook to lagegi na.

**Abhi-(moving towards kitchen)** - chal aja bache…main teri help kar deta hu kuch banae mein…kuch hai kya yahan banane ke liye…

**Daya (happy)-**Thank you boss…

**Abhi-** are thankyou kis baat ka…hain…main bhi to khane mein teri help karoga na…both laughs nd than he saw eggs in tray…Omelette chalega...

**Daya-** daudega Boss… Abhi make omelette nd Daya coffee, both came out of kitchen.

**Abhi (pick up remote nd starts to change channels) **- dekhte hain yaar…kya chal raha hai…

**Sudden they heard the news**- Abhi abhi hamein khabar mili hai ke Mumbai CID ke dono Senior officers apna naam ane ke baad… kahin Bhag gaye hain….ACP Pradyuman ka kehna hai ke wo nahi jaante ke unke officers kahan hai…wo unhe bina bataye gaye hain... isliye sare halaat ko dekhte huae unhone in dono officers ko suspend kar diya hai. Ab sachai kya hai ye dono officers ke wapis ane par hi pata lag sakega….aur ab khabre poorab se…

Daya nd Abhi both look at each other face.

**Abhi switch off the TV nd to Daya (in anger tone)** - Dekha…kaisa fasaya hai usne hamein…bas ek baar hamare haath lag jaye wo phir in media walon se to main nipat loonga…

**Daya-** don't worry Abhi, wo jald hi hamare kabje mein hoga…

**Abhi (angry tone) -** ek baar wo mere haath lag jaye choduga nai use main…

They finish their coffee nd omelette, move towards bedroom to sleep,

and wake up after 3 hrs, its 5am now.

**Daya check Nimo's body**- Bukhaar to nai lag raha ab…iske khane ke liye banakar kuch rakh deta hu...uthega to kaha lega…

Dono quails mein nikal pade to meet their khabri nd after 45 minutes they caught the person…jahan unke khabri ne uska pata bataya tha. Daya slaps him nd he said-

**Man-** Saab mujhe maaf kardo Saab…main usko janta zarur tha lekin mera irada apko fasane ka nai tha...

**Abhi (caught him from collar) -** to kya teri is harkat se hame koi medal mil gya…hain… (Anger tone)…fasane ka irada nai tha…

**Daya-** dekho hame uska naam batao jisne hamare ghar mein drugs aur wo body rakhi thi. Hum jante hain ke wo isi shehar main hai…

**Man-** Saab isme uska koi kasoor nai hai Saab, usne ye sab drugs ke liye kiya…wo buri tarah se unke chungal mein fas gya tha Saab…wo apko nai fasana chahta tha Saab…

**Abhi (very angry) -** wo hum dekh lenge…tum uska naam batao…

**Man-** sir uska naam…

**Daya (anger tone) -** jaldi bolo…

**Man-** sir uska naam… Nimoz hai…

Daya nd Abhijeet give surprised look to each other…Kya?

**Author's note-**

Guys its too long na…plz be patience…jaldi hi khatam karungi. Plz send ur reviews nd I hope u will like it. Tab tak ke liye bye nd take care.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys thanks for liking previous chapter, now enjoy next**-**

**Truth revealed-**

**Daya-** tum jante ho…tum kya keh rahe ho…

**Man –**haan Saab Nimo ne hi apke ghar mein drugs rakhe aur wo dead body bhi…

**Daya-** to kya wo khoon bhi Nimo ne kiya…

**Man-** nai saab ye sab wo nai kar sakta saab…us admi ne hi us ladki ko mara aur body apke ghar rakhvane mein Nimo ko mohra banaya…uske baad Nimo bhag kar yahan aas paas rehne a gya tha…lekin wo to bas saab ek mohra hai…use drugs ki buri adat hai sir aur us admi ne isi ka faida uthaya…Nimo ne is sab ke liye bahut mana kiya saab…unko bola ke main ye sab chod chuka hun…lekin pata nai kyu wo ye sab nimo se hi karvana chahta tha…

**Daya (very anger)** - to batao Nimo ko is sab ke liye majboor kisne kiya…Bolo…uska naam batao…

**Man-** Saab apne hi uski Behan ko jail karvai thi…

**Abhi (very angry) -** uska naam poocha hai tumse…bolo…

**Man (scared) -** Sir wo…wo Madhu mansa ka bhai hai…

**Abhi nd day**- both shocked…

**Abhi-** Madhu mansa…o...to ye baat hai… yaar ye Madhu to jail mein bhi chain se nai baith rahi…pehle tumhara kidnap karvya aur ab phir tumhare peeche padi hai…lekin usne Nimo ko hi kyu chuna iske liye...nd than looking towards Daya.

Daya noticed this nd try to ignore Abhi's look.

**Daya (to man) -** tumhe ye sab Bureau mein chalkar sab ke samne batana hoga…

**Man- **Saab wo admi bahut khatarnak hai saab…agar use pata chal gya to wo mujhe mere biwi bacho ko maar dalega saab…

**Abhi –**daro nai use kuch pata nai chalega…tum hame bas batao wo milega kahan…

**Man-** Saab wo aj is sheher mein nai hai kelp subah milega wo…

**Daya-** kahan?

**Man-** sab uska Harmony naam ka bunglow hai…ST. Thomas road pe…wahi kal subah 11baje milega …aur wahan kal uski ek deal bhi hogi saab…

**Daya-** theek hai…hum tumhe abhi ke liye chod rahe hain…lekin kal subah tum hame yehi miloge samjhe…aur kahin bhagne ki koshish ki to mat bhoolna hum tumhe Pataal se bhi dhoond nikalenge…is liye bhalai isi mein hai chup chap jo hum kahe wo karna…tabhi tum bach sakte ho…

**Man-** theek hai Saab koi chalaki nai karuga…kal apko yehi milunga Sir…

**Duo move towards Qualis-**

Daya is vry disturbed by all this which he can't hide from Abhi…Abhi can see pain in his eyes instead of anger…

**Abhi- **kya soch rahe ho Daya…Nimo ke bare mein?

**Daya- **Abhi…main use choduga nai…usne mujhse promise kiya tha wo aise kaam nai karega dobara…phir ye sab?

**Abhi (consoling) -** put his hand on Daya's shoulder- don't worry yaar hum zarur poochenge us se…

Daya nd Abhi moves fast nd reach their home… Daya went into Nimo's room and saw he was in deep sleep.

He was about to grab him from shoulder but Abhi ne uska haath jaldi se pakad liye aur use shaant hone ke liye bola aur bahar le aya…

**Abhi-** Daya plz shaant ho jao yaar… ye uth jaye to is se baat karange…

**Daya-** Abhi main samajh nai pa raha hu…kya kahu…aur usne gusse se apna haath mathe par rakha…

**Abhi can see pain on his face- (consoling) -** Daya abhi hum kuch nai bol sakte jab tak ye hame sach sach nai batata…aur phir ye bhi to dekho ye hame kis haal mein mila tha…

**Daya (relieved) -** haan yaar…ho sakta hai usne hi apne admi iske peeche lagaye ho…

Abhi noticing that Daya ka mann use Nimo ke liye bura nai sochne de raha ais liye wo bhi use dukh nai dena chahta tha so he takes Nimo's side this time nd want to see what Daya said? So he continues-

**Abhi-** aur yaar us admi ne bola tha na ke Nimo ye sab nai karna chahta tha aur waise bhi ye Drugs ki lat hai hi itni buri…ache bhale admi ko janwar bana deti hai ye…Nimo jaise ladke ladkiyan asani se fas jati hain inke chungal mein jahan inhe koi rokne tokne wala nai hota…mujhe nai lagta ke Nimo ki family hogi…dekha tha na last time jab pakda tha to koi nai aya tha isko chudane…

Daya become sad after heard this from Abhi nd Abhi noticed this…

**Daya (change his expressions as he is not disturbed by all this)** - Boss…ye uthe tabhi pata chalega…

**Abhi **–Daya chalo kuch khane ke liye lete hain…ab kam se kam hame rahat to hai ke jiske liye hum aye the wo kaam lagbhag poora ho gya hai…

**Daya-** haan boss…

Abhi nd Daya went outside this time-

**In Qualis-**

Daya on driving seat and Abhi on passenger seat…

**Daya- **Boss…

**Abhi (was waiting for something from daya)** - Haan Daya bolo kya baat hai…

**Daya (very saddly nd painfully in requesting tone) - **yaar tum mera saath doge?

**Abhi (his eyes filled with tears when he heard Daya's painful voice but he controls his tears) -** Haan yaar bol na…aur main tera saath kyu nai doonga? Hain… bata kya hai…

**Daya-** Abhi… tu to janta hai na main Orphanage mein pala bada hua…

**Abhi-** hai janta hu…

**Daya-** lekin ek baat hai jo tum nai jante…

**Abhi-** kya?

**Daya-** Abhi…yaar wo…main wahan akela nahi gya tha…mere saath ek aur bacha bhi tha…us waqt main 8-9 saal ka tha aur wo bachha 1-1/2 saal ka…lekin us bache ko kisi achhi family ne adopt kar liya... Main us bachhe se bahut attached tha… is liye maine use dhoondne ki bahut koshish ki…lekin main nai janta tha wo kis family ke paas hai…maine ek baar orphanage se bhagne ki koshish bhi ki lekin pakda gya…

**Abhi (surprised nd sad)** - phir kya hua?

**Daya-** Maine apne aap ko samjhaya ki chalo main na sahi kam se kam us bache ko to achi parvarish mil rahi hai… Raghuvinder Sir (murderous affair) ne bhi mujhe samjhaya ke waqt ane par tumhe bata doonga ke wo bachha kahan hai…lekin wo batane hi wale the jab unki maut ho gyi. Than he stops for minute…

**Abhi** can see pain in his eyes nd face…so he put his hand on his shoulder- Tum theek ho Daya?

**Daya (confidently) -** main theek hu Boss…nd he continues-Maine use apne taur par phir se dhoondne ki bahut koshish ki…Boss tumhe yaad hai 6-7 month pehle ek case tha jisme hame cake aur gift box mein bacho ki haddiyan mili thi (The Gift)…

**Abhi-** haan yaad hai, achi tarah yaad hai…

**Daya-** aur ye bhi ke usi case ke silsile mein main ek bazurg se milne gya tha aur wo mera rishtedaaar nikla tha…

**Abhi-** haan Daya…yaad hai…lekin uska is se kya sambandh?

**Daya-** Abhi usne mujhe us case mein zinda bache teen bacho ke bare mein to bataya hi tha lekin saath hi ek baat aur batai… jise sunkar main hairan reh gya tha… aur ek letter bhi diya jisme us bache ke bare mein sab likha hua tha…

**Abhi-** to kya tha us letter mein?

**Daya-** Jo maine kabhi expect nai kiya tha…

**Abhi-** matlab…aisa kya tha usme?

**Daya-** yaar maine jo pada use padkar main buri tarah toot gya…Main ab tak ye sochta raha ke wo bacha ab khush hoga apni zindagi mein…enjoy kar raha hoga, lekin aisa kuch bhi nai tha Boss…Mujhe pata chala ke wo bacha apni maa se bahut attached ho gya tha..wo use bahut pyar karti thi lekin dono pati patni ki aapas mein kisi baat ko lekar koi na koi ladai hoti rehti…aur isi ladai jhagde mein ek din usne suicide kar liya. Us waqt us bacha 10 saal ka ho gya tha. Apni maa ki maut se wo bahut akela pad gya…lekin abhi bhi musibto ne uska peecha nai choda aur uske baap ne doosri shaadi kar li…

**Abhi (sad) -** aur wo bacha bechara…

**Daya-** us bache par mano jaise pahad toot pada…uski sauteli maa us se chutkara pana chahti thi… is liye usne uske baap ko apni baton mein le liya aur use Boarding school mein daal diya aur school walon ko instructions diye ke wo use kabhi ghar na bheje….aur Na hi kabhi koi us se milne gya. Usne bachhe ko bata diya ke wo uska asli baap nai hai use anathashram se utha kar laya tha. Wo bachha bechara toot gya. Wo har baar holidays mein baaki bacho ki tarah apne maa baap ka intezar karta lekin sab chale jaate aur wo akela rota rehta…

Daya pause for a minute…he had tears in his eyes…continue after clearing his voice- dheere dheere use in sab rishton se nafrat hone lagi aur usne apne apko sab se door kar liya…na koi dost na koi rishtedaar. (sigh)-saari raat rota rehta…aur ek din mauka pakar wo school se bhag gya…

Mujhe ek din kahin se pata bhi chala tha ke wo Boarding school mein hai...aur jab maine pata kiya to pata chala ke wo wahan se bhag gya wo kahan gya kisi ko pata nai…us letter ke saath uncle ne mujhe uska photo bhi diya…aur bataya ke wo is waqt kahan hai….Maine apne khabriyo se uska pata laga liya…

**Abhi (excited)** - kya tum jaan gaye ke wo bachha kahan hai kaun hai wo?

**Daya-** haan…wo bachha ab bacha nai raha…bada ho chukka tha aur usne apni hi duniya bana li thi…jisme sirf wo tha aur drugs the…rishton ki koi jagah nai thi usme…

**Abhi (sadly) -** yaar mujhe sach mein us bachhe ke liya bura lag raha hai…bechara maa baap bhi mile lekin kismet ne saath nai diya kya hua? Ab wo kahan hai…kaun hai wo? Tum batao hum use wapis le ayenge…

**Daya-** boss wo bachha koi aur nahi Nimo tha…

**Abhi (shocked)-** what? Nimoz…My God…tumhe kab pata chala…

**Daya-** aur ye main tabhi jaan gya tha jab hamne use wo ladki ki maut ke silsile mein pakda tha (Mysterious mask)…lekin us waqt main kuch nai kar sakta tha…maine use jab pakda tha tab use thappad mara tha…lekin dard mere dil mein hua tha…us waqt main sahi bhi tha.

**(Guys yehi story mind mein rakhkar agar ap ek baar Mysterious mask mein Nimo wala 2-3 minute ka part dekhenge to apko zyada achha lagega, plz try this)**

**Abhi (surprised) -** tum jante the ke ye wahi hai…

**Daya-** haan yaar …aur Ye Nimo koi aur nahi usi uncle ka beta hai…yaani mera cousion hai.

**Abhi-** kya? Tumhara cousion? lekin tumhare uncle ne use Orphanage kyu bheja wo to use paal sakte the….phir unhone kyu choda use?

**Daya continues -**isi baat ka pachtap tha unhe…unhone apni zindagi mein age badne ke liye… kisi ameer ghar ki aurat se rishta bana liya aur apni biwi aur bache ko chod diya…unki wife bechari cancer se mar gayi… jab unki maut hui wo hamare ghar par reh rahi thi…mujhe achhi tarah yaad hai unka chehra aaj bhi…unhone marte marte mujhe kaha tha- ye tumhara chota bhai hai iska khyal rakhna… **(Sadly)** lekin main wo nai kar saka… Zindagi ne mujhse mere maa baap cheen liye aur mujhe us bachhe ko lekar orphanage jana pada…aur age to main tumhe bata hi chukka hu. Ab wo bachha meri responsibility hai…

**Abhi-** yaar ye to sach mein uske saath bahut bura hua…do do baar kismet ne use dhokha de diya…

**Daya-** haan boss… itna sab hone ke baad jab mujhe wo mila hai to main use kisi keemat par khona nai chahta… Jab main sochta hu usne itne saal kaise dukh mein bitaye honge to mera dil rota hai yaar uske liye…

**Abhi-** Daya main tere liye khush hu yaar…tu itni der se jiski talaash mein tha wo tujhe mil gya…lekin tujhse naraaz bhi hu ke tune mujhe ye sab pehle kyu nahi bataya?

**Daya-** I am sorry yaar…main sab batana chahta tha lekin main khud nai janta tha kahan se shuru Karun…aur main iske liye bhi to sure nai tha ke wo mujhe kabhi milega…

**Abhi (interrupts him)** - Daya agar tumne mujhe ye sab pehle bataya hota to hum dono milkar dhoondte use... Tum akele sab sehte rahe…aur main bhi note kar raha tha jab se ye hame mila tha iski halat dike kar tum kitne pareshan the… dard ise hota tha aur tadap tum rahe the…kyu sach kaha na?

**Daya-** sorry yaar….

**Abhi-** koi baat nai, its ok…tum mujhe ye batao ke Nimo ye baat janta hai ya nahi?

**Daya-** nai Boss…use kuch nahi pata aur main chahta bhi nahi ke use itni jaldi sab pata chale...

**Abhi (shocked) **- Lekin kyu yaar tumhe use zarur batana chahye…

**Daya-** nai yaar… itne saalon baad mila hai mujhe wo…main use phir se khona nai chahta... wo drug bhi leta hai...mujhe pehla uska dost bankar uska vishwas jeetna hoga aur mujhe nai lagta ke use kisi tarah ki rok-tok pasand hai apni life mein… aur wo kisi rishte ko nai manega itni jaldi, kahin aisa na ho jab use pata chale main uska bhai hu wo phir kahin door chala jaye.

**Abhi (concern tone) -** Theek hai Daya jaise tumhe theek lage... Khair sabse zyada khushi ki baat to ye hai ke tumhe tumhara chota bhai mil gya…

**Daya-** haan Boss…kitni ratein isne ro rokar kati hogi…mujhe apne ap par gussa ata hai ke maine ise apne aap se door kaise hone diya…is se acha to ye orphanage mein hota… kam se kam meri nazron ke samne to bada hota…main ise kabhi galat kaamo mein padne nai deta…

**Abhi-** aur shayad isi liye tumne iske saath coffee pi thi…taki tum is se dosti bada sako? am I right?

**Daya –**haan boss…main chahta tha kisi tarah ye sudhar jaye aur isne bola bhi tha ke ye sab chod raha hai…

**Abhi (confidently nd he was very happy for Daya, ke mere paas to Tarika hai pyar karne ke liye… iska bhi koi apna mila) -** don't worry Daya, mujhe tum par poora yakeen hai…tum use zarur sudhar doge, use halaat ne galat raste par daal diya jis se wapis ana mushkil zarur hai Namumkin nai…aur is sab mein main tumhare saath hu.

Abhi ke yeh words Daya ke liye kaafi the ke wo uske saath hai…ye sab janne ke baad bhi.

They both were going back to home after had their lunch nd packed something for Nimo.

**Author's note-**

Guys…u like it? Now see what happens next? Post ur reviews if u like it.

Aur maine is baar Daya ko dhoka nai dene diya kisi ko, there was a reason behind this why he worried about Nimo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Thanks for ur reviews, nd I know its hard for u but plz accept Nimo as u nd we accept- Muskaan, mahreema in Daya's life. Why it can't be his brother. So plz try to accept. Now here is chapter7-**

**Love-care for Bhai-**

**Daya and Abhi in Qualis-**

Daya is much relieved now…as he know his Abhi is with him… use ab kisi baat ka dar nahi and he was feeling much relief after telling him all this nd happiness was clearly seen on his face…

**Abhi-** Daya yaar main tumhare liye bahut khush hu…ab to tum Bade bhai ban gye ho…hain…

**Daya (smilingly) -** main janta tha yaar tu khush hoga…lekin main soch raha hu jab Ravan ko pata chalega to wo kaise react karega?

**Abhi-** are yaar tum uski fikar mat karo…main hu na sab sambhal loonga…lekin…Daya…hamein Nimo se abhi poochtash karni hogi...taaki kal subah tak sab pata chal sake…

**Daya-** koi baat nai Abhi…hum uske liye abhi bhi cid officers hi hain…hame jo bhi chahye use sab batana padega…aur tum ye mat sochna ke main uski galtiyo ko badawa doonga…tum us se apne tarike se sab pooch sakte ho…

Abhi …nd said-

**Abhi (looks on Daya's face nd smiles) -** Daya…yaar main chahta hu ke ab tum is sab mein mat panda…matlab us se poochtash ke mamle mein…main khud us se pyar se pooch loonga… main nai chahta tum uske saath sakhti dikhao aur uske dil mein tumhare liye nafrat ho…

**Daya (thinks for while nd said)** - theek hai Boss…main koshish karuga.

**At 3:00pm-**

They both reach their home…

Daya went into Nimo's room nd saw he was about to eat what Daya left for him in morning. He stops him nd said- Ye lo ye khao…wo thanda ho gya hai.

He takes that packet from Daya's hand nd tries to open it. Abhi signals Daya to open it for him nd serve it in plate. So he stops him nd said- ruko main daal deta hu…

**Abhi-** main abhi plate leke ata hu …nd he brings that from kitchen nd a glass of water too. They saw he can move his hand painfully nd was not eating properly. Abhi look towards Daya.

**Daya (move towards him) -** main khila deta hu tumhe…

**Nimo**- nai sir main kha loonga…Daya give him his plate nd said-aram se khana…

**Daya (soft tone)** –finish karo phir hame tumse kuch poochna hai…

**Nimo (got scared as he has some doubt)** -G sir wo…kya baat hai…

**Abhi-** Tumhara dard kaisa hai ab?

**Nimo-** sir abhi kuch aram hai…

**Daya-** gud…chalo jaldi finish karo…hum 10 min me ate hain nd they both go towards living room.

They both don't know agar Nimo ne seedhe tarike se nai bataya to wo kaise poochenge ab usse…

**Abhi (bit tensed nd look towards daya) -** yaar Daya tumhe kya lagta hai ye sab sach bata dega hame?

**Daya-** Boss to mujh par chod dena…wo zarur batayega.

**Nimo** heard all this nd was very scared …he sudden come out of his room nd said-aap kya poochna chahte hain mujhse…maine kuch nahi kiya…Sudden become panic nd said...main kuch nai janta… Duo run towards him nd try to calm down him nd than nd Daya hold him tightly from his Rt. arm.

**Daya (strict tone) - **Kya hua Nimo…agar tumne kuch kiya nai to itna dar kyu rahe ho?

**Nimo **starts to cry- Sir maine kuch nai kiya sir…

**Abhi-** Daya ek minute…main baat karta hu…

Abhi ne ishare se Daya ko peeche hatne ke liye kaha aur Nimo ko sofa pe bithaya…

**Abhi- **Nimo…yahan baitho chalo ao yahan…ab batao kyu itna dar rahe ho? Ye lo paani pio…

He drank water…

**Nimo (look into Abhi nd than Daya's eyes**) - Sir aap mujhse kya poochan chahte hain? Then he look again into Daya's eyes nd said innocently- Sir plz thappad mat marna…

**Daya (smiles little bit) - **than in soft tone- hum jo pyar se poochenge…agar tum pyar se bata doge… to hum tumhe thappad kyu marange?

**Nimo- **sir aap kya poochna chahte hain sir?

**Daya-** mere ghar mein wo body aur drugs kyu rakhe tumne?

**Nimo (again got scared nd thinks how they know this)-**Sir…apko sab pata chal gya sir?

**Daya-** beta humse koi baat chupi nai reh sakti…ab batao…tumne aisa kyu kiya?

**Nimo –**move his head downward nd starts crying…

**Daya (worried nd angry) -** Nimo…rone se kaam nai chalega mujhe jawab chahye wo bhi abhi isi waqt…promise kiya than a tumne mujhse…tod diya promise?

**Abhi (put his hand on Daya's shoulder) -** shaant ho jao daya…

**Nimo- **mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir…maine ye sab jaan boojh ke nai kiya…

**Daya-** to kyu kiya…yehi to main janna chahta hu…bolo…

**Nimo-** sir sorry sir…mujhe drugs chahye the sir…main lalch mein a gya tha…Sir…main…main drugs leta hu sir aur apke kehne par main sudhar bhi raha tha… jis din apne mere saath coffee pi thi Sir unke admiyo ne mujhe dekh liya tha apke saath, unlogo ne mujhe apke ghar mein body aur drugs rakhne ke liye kaha, maine mana kiya ke main nai kar sakta ye , main chodna chahta hu…lekin unhone mujhe dhamki di…agar main aisa nai karuga to wo apko maar dalenge…main dar gya tha…lekin phir bhi maine mana kiya(crying).

Daya nd Abhi look toward each other face- kya? Nimo chup ho gya…

**Abhi-** Nimo…royo mat…age batao…

**Nimo –**Sir phir unhone mujhe kidnap kar liya aur mujhse kaha ke tumhe tab tak drugs nai milenge jab tak hamara kaam nai ho jata…main drugs chod raha tha…lekin 3-4 din unhone mujhe lagatar drugs dekar phir se mujhe addict bana liya aur jab main unse drugs mangta to wo mujhe nai dete. Meri haalat kharab ho gyi thi sir, mere paas aur koi rasta nai tha, mujhe unki baat manni padi sir…M really very sorry sir, plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir.

Daya's eye filled with tears nd was feeling bad for Nimo. Abhi saw his pain nd put his hand on his shoulder nd console him.

**Abhi-** iske baad kya hua?

**Nimo-** Sir…Jab Daya Sir phas gye to unhone mujhse kaha ke tum yahan se bhag jayo…Daya ko pata chalega to wo tumhe chodega nai…sir main bhag gya sir, lekin kuch hi ghanto baad unke kuch admiyo ne mujhe phir pakad liya sir aur kaha ke hame Daya ne bheja hai…use sab pata chal gya hai…phir sir wo mujhe ek sunsaan jagah par le gye aur mujhe torture kiya … lekin kisi tarah main wahan se bhagne mein kaamyab ho gya sir…aur uske do admi mere peeche pad gye sir…aur unhone mujhpar goli chala di …

**Abhi (interrupt him)** - aur tabhi tum hamare samne a gye aur wo admi bachkar bhag gaye…

**Nimo-** g Sir…pause for a minute- ab to maine apko sach sach bata diya na sir…ab to aap mujhe nai pakdoge?

**Daya -** Tum fikar mat karo ham tumhe bachane ki koshish karange…kal tak ka intezar karo…

**Nimo-** sir plz sir… mujhe arrest mat karna sir…

**Abhi- **Nimo…jao tum room mein jao aur aram karo…hum dekhte hai kya karma hai…

He goes into his room nd was very worried what happens next nd Abhi nd Daya in living room worried too. Abhi saw pareshani on Daya's face nd said-

**Abhi-** yaar tumhe kya lagta hai…hum ACP sir ko bata de…wo zarur samjhange…

**Daya (interrupts him)** - aur agar nai samjhe to…

Abhi looks into Daya's face nd understand very well what he want to say

**Abhi-** Daya main samjhta hu yaar tu kya kehna chahta hai aur main koshish karuga ke Nimo is sab jhamale mein na involve ho… lekin tu janta hai yaar ACP ko… wo kisi rishte ko case ke upar ahmiyat nai denge…

**Daya (requesting tone)** - Yaar plz yaar main Nimo ko aur taklif me nai dekh sakta…after sometime- kyu na hum is sab se uska naam hi nikaal de?

Abhijeet shocked to heard what Daya says-

**Abhi-** Daya… tum jante ho tum kya keh rahe ho? Itni badi baat tum soch bhi kaise sakte ho? hain… Mat bhulo ke tum uske bhai baad me pehle ek CID officer ho…

**Daya-** yaar main janta hu…main ye nai keh raha ke use uske kiye ki saza na mile lekin thodi der baad hum ye sab ACP sir ko bata denge, tab tak ye theek bhi ho jayega…aur phir isne bataya na drugs ki wajah se majboor tha ye…

**Abhi- **is sab mein agar tumhe kuch ho jata to?

**Daya-** hua to nai na…aur tum mere saath ho mujhe kya ho sakta hai…

**Abhi (angry)** - kya matlab hai hua to nai na? than look at Daya…nd change his tone

**Abhi (soft tone) **–theek hai Daya…kal subah dekhenge kya karna hai…

Chalo abhi fresh ho lete hain…

**At-5:00 pm-**

They both get fresh and again in living room on sofa-

**Abhi-** Daya…Nimo ko medicine di?

**Daya-** are yaar main to bhool hi gya…

**Abhi- **theek hai tum medicine do main ek zaruri phone kar leta hu…

**Daya-** theek hai boss…main use abhi dekar ata hu…nd he move towards Nimo's room. Nimo was in restless condition nd was sweating badly…his body was shivering…Daya looked at him nd moves towards him in hurry…

**Daya (worried)-** Nimo…tum theek nai lag rahe…kya hua tumhe?

**Nimo (requesting) -** Sir…mujhe yahan se jana hai sir…main yahan nai rukta sir…

**Daya (strictly)** - chup chap baitho yahan aur ye medicine khao…tum kahin nai jaoge.

**Nimo-** Sir plz mujhe chod dijiye…main yahan nai ruk sakta…

Abhi heard their voice nd enters in room.

**Abhi- **kya hua Daya? Hain…

**Daya-** Abhi ye yahan se jana chahta hai…

**Abhi (surprised)** - kyu kya hogya Nimo…tum kahin nai jaoge…aur tumhe yahan kya problem hai?

**Nimo (very anxious nd put his rt. Arm on his stomach)** - Sir…plz sir…mujhe jaane dijiye…nd he became to roll on floor.

**Daya –**saw all this and become Panic...Abhi hold Daya's hand nd move out of his room…

**Abhi-** Daya mujhe lagta hai ise attack aya hai aur ise drugs chahye is waqt…isi liye iski halat aisi ho rahi hai…nd he see Daya was about to cry when he heard this…

**Daya (broken) -** drugs?

**Abhi-** Daya plz sambhalo yaar…hum achhi tarah jante hain ki drug addicts ko jab drugs nai milte to unki aisi halat hona normal baat hai… aur agar tum aise karoge to use kaise sambhalenge hum... Hum use is waqt neend ki dawai de dete hai aur phir kisi doctor ko main le ata hu…

**Daya-** theek hai abhi lekin jaldi karna hoga…

**Abhi-** don't worry Daya…they move in room where Nimo was in worst condition…

Abhi nd Daya controls him nd put him on bed... Daya forcefully give him painkillers nd sedative nd begin to consol him.

Abhi went outside to bring Doctor. After ½ hr he returns with Doctor nd take him to Nimo's room where he was in semiconscious condition nd daya was holding his hand nd head tightly nd blood was also oozing from his left arm.

Doctor saw him nd said- to ye hain wo…

**Daya-** jee...ap plz jaldi check kijiye inhe…

Doctor ne Daya ko peeche hatne ke liye kaha…he checks Nimo nd give him high dose of sedatives by injection with the help of Daya… He went into deep sleep within a minute. Daya leaves his hand nd Doctor change his dressing too nd came outside his room and give instructions to Duo.

**Doctor-** dekhiye agar ho sake aap inhe kisi rehab centre mein dakhil karva dijiye…waise to jaisa apne bataya ye khud hi drugs se chutkara pana chahte hain to inke liye chodna asaan hoga…

**Daya-** Dr. iska ilaj ghar mein nai ho sakta?

**Doctor-** ho sakta hai lekin uske liye inhe proper care aur pyar ki zyada zarurat hai…patient jab uncontrollable ho jate hain to ghar par unhe control karna mushkil ho jata hai… is liye hum hospital ki salah dete hain…age apki marzi…nd he give him some medicines nd advise how to take them nd leaves.

Abhi consoles Daya nd said that ke sab theek ho jayega.

**At 8:00 pm-**

They had their Dinner nd Daya check as if Nimo got awaken or not…he was still sleeping so he closes the door nd came outside.

**At 9 pm-**

Duo was sitting on terrace where cool breeze was blowing…with cup of coffee in their hands-

**Abhi (looking at Daya)–**yaar daya kitni achhi hawa chal rahi hai na…

**Daya (sad nd thinking) -** haan boss…

**Abhi-** yaar Daya plz… kuch der ke liye sab bhool jao…mujh par bharosa rakho sab theek ho jayega…main hu tumhare saath…

**Daya (relieved nd smile) -** theek hai boss tum kehte ho to bhool jata hu kuch pal ke liye…aur waise bhi mujhe tumhare hote huae itni tension lene ki zarurat nai hai…hai na...

**Abhi –**haan bilkul…

**Daya-** achha Abhi…tumne phone kise kiya tha? ACP sir ne hame mana kiya tha na kahin bhi phone karne ke liye.

**Abhi (hiding) -** are yaar wo bas ek bahut zaruri tha…isi liye karna pada…

**Daya (mazak tone)-**Tarika ko kiya tha?

**Abhi (blushing) -** are nai yaar...wo bas…nd he got succed in hiding phone thing from Daya.

Both share laugh nd after one hour move downwards nd go to their bed to sleep.

**At-7:00 am-**

Abhi wake up nd go to Daya's bedroom to wake him up who was sleeping beside Nimo to take care for him.

**Abhi-** Daya uth yaar subah ho gya…chal fresh ho ja…main breakfast ready karta hu…

**Daya-** wake up nd stretching his body… look at Nimo…who was still in sleep… He put his hand on his forehead nd move out of bed. Fresh hokar wo dining table par a gya where tea and Omelette was already present.

**Daya-** yaar Abhi tum jaldi ao…mujhe bhook lagi hai…

**Abhi-** a raha hu yaar…than he comes there nd sit on chair nd move towards Daya…

**Abhi**- Nimo raat ko soya raha theek se?

**Daya-** haan Boss…beech- beech mein thoda sa bechain lag raha tha par maine sambhal liya…

**Abhi-** smiles on Daya nd said- bachu ab pata chalega kya hota hai bade bhai ka farz…bahut pareshan kar liya tune mujhe chota bhai banker ab teri bari hai…

**Daya (anger tone) -** oh…to ab saab ko pareshani ho rahi hai mujhse…main tumhe pareshan karta hu…

**Abhi-** are nai yaar main to mazak kar raha tha…

**Daya (showing anger)-** ye mazak tha?

**Abhi (apne bachav mein)–**are nai yaar…tu to hamesha mera pyara chota bhai rahega…aur main tujhse kabhi pareshan nai ho saktaa…samjhe.

**Daya (warning tone)** - Don't u dare that…

**Abhi (holding his ears)** - theek hai mere baap…maaf karde.

Both laugh nd finish their breakfast nd move towards their rooms.

**Its 9:00 am now-**

**Abhijeet receive a call nd than move towards daya…**

**Abhi-** Daya Nimo ko uthao aur use fresh karke jaldi breakfast kara do…phir hame us jagah jana hai jo usne kal hame batayi thi….

**Daya-** ok boss…main abhi tuna deta hu use… nd he move towards room nd wake him up. Fresh hone ke baad use breakfast bhi kara diya. He is still on dining table.

**Abhi (look at Nimo)** - Bache tum kaise ho…koi taklif to nai hai abhi…

**Nimo (feeling better)** - g sir…abhi achha feel kar raha hu…pain bhi kam hai…

**Abhi-** Gud…than he signals something to Daya nd Daya goes to Abhi's bedroom nd sit there. Abhi move nd sit near Nimo.

**Nimo-** got scared by seeing him sitting like this…

**Abhi (soft tone) -** Nimo…daro mat…tumne hame sab sach bata diya hai…ab tumhe ghabrane ki zarurat nahi...bas hamare saath co-operate karna…

**Nimo-** Sir ap mujhe arrest to nai karange na? mujhe kya karna hoga?

**Abhi –**tumhe thodi der mein pata chal jayega …lekin tum hamper bharosa rakhna aur kuch ulta seedha mat karna jab tak hum nai a jate…main aur Daya abhi bahar ja rahe hain 2-3 ghante mein lautenge tab tak tum ache bachhe ki tarah apne room mein jao aur apni medicine kha lo aur aram karo…

**Nimo-** Aap sach keh rahe hain na sir? Mujhe kuch hoga to nai?

**Abhi (confidently) -** kuch nai hoga…

Abhi call Daya nd both left for harmony bunglow.

**In Qualis- **

Abhi looks at Daya nd said-

**Abhi-** yaar daya maine Nimo ko samjhaya to hai dekho kya hota hai…

**Daya-** Boss…mujhe thori si tension ho rahi hai…pata nai baad mein wo kaise react karega…

**Abhi-** daya tension mat lo…jo hoga usme usi ka bhala hai…

Abhi ne raste se us admi ko bhi uthaya jisko unhone kal pakda tha aur aj an eke liye kaha tha and finally they reach there…

**Its 10:45 am-**

**Daya-** look at Abhi's face nd said-

**Daya-** Abhi…ye yahan par…inhe kaise pata chala…iska matlab tum phone par ACP sir se baat kar rahe the? Tumne sab sach bata diya? (He was worried about Nimo).

**ACP (interrupts) -** Kyu Daya? Tum kya samjhte ho tumhari koi fikr nai hai hame…hum tum logo ko aise hi chod denge akele? Than look at that person-Aur ye admi kaun hai tumhare saath?

**Abhi-** Sir abhi batate hain apko…

**Sachin and kajal (to Daya nd Abhi) -** Sir…AP theek hai na sir?

**Daya**- haan hum theek hai.

**Freedy-** Sir hame jab ACP sir ne bataya to hum bahut khush huae ke ap dono theek hai aur wo jante hain ke aap kahan ho.

**Vivek **-haan sir, Freedy sir ka to ro ro kar bura haal tha…

**Muskaan-** haan Sir…agar ACP sir apke bare mein nai batate to bureau mein to baad hi a jati…

All laughs nd than ACP speaks-

**ACP-** theek hai bahut ho gya mazak…chalo ab jis kaam ke liye aye hai wo karo pehle nd they all move inside harmony…

They all enters that bunglow nd caught that Manish mansa. Madhu mansa's brother who was doing deal there with two other wanted criminals.

**Manish mansa confesses-** Sir main is Daya se badla lena chahta tha, iski wajah se meri behan jail mein hai aur mera baap ab is duniya mein nai hai.

**ACP (gusse se) -** wo dono jahan bhi hai Daya ki wajah se nai…apne karmo ki wajah se hain.

**Manish-** Isi liye maine us ladki ko mara… Nimo ko pakda ke wo us ladki ki body aur drugs iske ghar mein rakhe... Main isko batana chahta tha ke ek bhai ka dard kya hota hai...isi liye maine Nimo ko is kaam mein lagaya…

**ACP (surprised)** - Bhai ka dard…is sab mein Daya aur Nimo ka kya sambandh? Aur Nimo kahan hai…mujhe wo bhi chahyeee…

**Manish mansa (looking towards Daya)** - Sir wo ap apne is CID officer se hi poochiye…

**ACP (irritated)** - theek hai theek hai…tumhe iski chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai…than give orders to Sachin-Sachin-Vivek le jao ise…aur baaki dono ko bhi…nd he move towards Daya.

**ACP-** Daya…ye kya keh raha tha Nimo ke bare mein…tum jante ho wo kahan hai?

**Daya (look towards Abhijeet) -** Sir wo...aur usne apna mooh neeche kar liya…

**ACP (ordering tone) -** Daya meri taraf dekho aur jo tumse poocha hai uska jawab chahye mujhe...

Abhi came in between to save daya nd said-

**Abhi-** Sir chalye hum apko raste mein bata dete hain…

ACP orders all team to move towards Mumbai nd Trio moves in one qualis.

**In Qualis- **

**ACP (looking at Daya) -** Daya mujhe jawab chahye…

Daya looks at Abhi…Abhi reassure him and encourage him to tell the truth nd Daya starts from beginning nd tell everything regards him nd Nimo.

**ACP (in anger nd shock) - **itni badi baat…mujhse na sahi kam se kam abhijeet ko to bata dete…

Daya turns his head down nd said- M sorry Sir.

**ACP-** achha theek hai ab…

**Daya-** Sir…maine aj tak apse kuch nai manga sir lekin aj mangna chahta hu…agar ho sake to plz ap uske saath thoda narmi dikhana…

**ACP (teasing) -** haan...ab aya na line pe…move towards abhijeet…dekha Abhijeet… kaise bhai ke liye pyar jag raha hai sahab ke dil mein…ise uski galti dikh nahi rahi ab…

**Daya (interrupt)-** nahi Sir…main ye nahi keh raha ke wo galat nai hai…Bas thoda sa waqt dijiye use…

**ACP** **(angry) -** theek hai…pehle us se milne to do phir dekhenge kya karna hai…

They entered their house, opens the door... Trio in living room.

**ACP-** Abhi tum Nimo ko lekar ao yahan…

Abhi (look towards daya who looks very worried) nd than he move inwards nd see Nimo lying on bed... He told him to wake up by patting on his face nd come outside… Than they all waiting for him in living area.

Nimo enters in living room nd got hell scared to saw ACP there…

**Nimo (very scared) -** Sir…aap nd than he look towards Abhi nd daya-Sir apne…apne to kaha tha tumhe koi nai pakdega…

**Daya-** move towards Nimo- Dekho nimo…

**ACP-** Daya….tum peeche hat jao is se hum nibat lenge…

**Daya-** sir lekin ek baar mujhe baat karne dijiye…

**Abhi (holds Daya's hand nd said) **- yaar do min …ACP sir ko baat karne do…

Daya move behind…

**Nimo (scared tone)-** dekho mere paas mat ana…nd suddenly pick knife from fruit basket- koi mere paas mat ana…

**(Daya nd Abhi move towards him)** - Dekho Nimo…hamari baat suno…

**Nimo-** nahi… mujhe kuch nai Sunna…

**Daya **- Nimo…plz wo knife mujhe de do….meri baat suno…tumhe kuch nai hoga….mujhpar bharosa rakho…main tumhe kuch nai hone doonga…nd He succeed to calm down Nimo... Nimo told everything to ACP.

**ACP-** dekho Nimo…main samajh sakta hu tumne apne drug addiction ke chalte ye sab kiya… lekin... galti to tumse hui hai aur tum Daya ke gunehgar ho… is liye tumhe saza dena ya na dene ka haq main Daya ke haath mein deta hu nd he face towards Daya nd Daya said Thankyou to ACP sir with his eyes... Abhi pats on his back nd said slowly-ab khush ho? Daya give him his precious smile nd said- bahut.

They all move towards Mumbai.

**Author's note-**

**Guys I know its too long but I Finished it here so plz give ur reviews here nd tell me u like it or not. **


End file.
